Whore it Up!
by DisneyGirlxxx267
Summary: CeCe gets caught up in loads of sex with a range of different characters... But is it all a dream?
1. Chapter 1

I climbed through the window to Rocky's apartment, hoping to catch her before school. I really needed to talk to her about this dream I had...

Ty was sitting down eating breakfast when I walked into their kitchen.

"Hey CeCe" he said with a smirk, "everyone else is daddy what I want"

I bit my lip and walked over to him

"How long are we going to keep doing this?" I moaned, unzipping my skirt and dropping it to the floor.

"Shut up you little slut and come please daddy" Ty said.

I climbed onto his lap, my legs straddled over him.

"Call me daddy" he shouted slapping my arse. Hard.

"Daddy!" I cried, as he started unbuttoning my shirt.

I wasn't in the mood for sex right now but of course if I told him he would punish me and that was even worse. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, hoping if I snogged him long enough he would get distracted and leave me be. I should have called to ask if Rocky was in. Part of me wondered if I craved these moments with Ty and came here knowing Rocky would be out.

He pushed me off him and lifted me onto the table. He was pissed.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He shouted. Wow, he got pissed at me easily. I knew he expected an answer but I couldn't think if what I'd done this time. After a few moments of silence he continued.

"Don't wear panties under your slutty skirts! Your my whore and it wastes time trying to get those slutty things off you! This sex isn't to pleasure you CeCe it's to pleasure ME. In fact stop wearing bra's! How the fuck am I meant to grope around your tits if they're in a bloody bra!"

I started crying. I don't even know why.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't wear them anymore" I cried.

"Oh baby," Ty murmured, "you know how to make daddy forgive you" he said pulling off his pants and boxer shorts. His giant penis was already hard.

I knelt down and crawled towards him and let him stick it in his mouth. He instantly cummerbund in my mouth. He covered my mouth and pinched my nose making me swallow and then stuck it back in.

"You know your enjoying it slut" he said, groaning. We heard footsteps. He pulled his cock out my mouth and yanked me off the ground

"Get up you skanky whore" he whispered, but the footsteps passed. He slapped me.

"Look I have to go but remember what I told you. Come back over here in a few hours. Where something to please me... NO UNDERWEAR... okay" he said with a smile I used to trust. He threw my clothes at me and herded me out the window, patting my bum as I climbed threw it.

When I got back in my own room I didn't cry like I used when this first started. Basically I was upset when my old boyfriend dumped me and Ty, who had just got back from college, comforted me. But he wasn't the old Ty who loved dancing and flirting with girls. He was sex crazed and violent. He got me drunk and raped me and said that if I didn't want anyone to find out and call me a slut I would come back and do it again. Each time he head more over my head so now I'm powerless against him. I can't wait till he goes back to college. I do enjoy myself a little too much though.

Now I really so have to talk to Rocky... I know, I'll invite her over after school. SCHOOL! Oh crap I forgot!


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky came over after school as planned. I wore the most slutty, sexy and revealing outfit I could. I black leather skirt that didn't cover all if my sexy toned ass, black lacy thongs, a red lacy shirt with only a few buttons done up and no bra. When Rocky walked in she looked mildly surprised at my attire.  
"Hey CeCe. What's the occasion?" She asked causally.  
"Oh nothing," I said smiling naughtily, " come sit" I said patting the bed beside me.  
" what was it you wanted to talk about?" Rocky asked swallowing. She couldn't keep her eyes of my breasts, That we're spilling out of my shirt  
"Well," is aid leaning and starting to rub her thigh (she too was wearing a short skirt, just not as short as mine) each time getting closer to her leopard print thong, "I had this dream right..." I said. I smiled as I could hear her groaning.  
"A dream? About what?" She said biting her lip and un bottling her shirt a little bit. She wasn't wearing a bra.  
"I think you know. I also think that you have a little crush on my Rockelle Blue" I said climbing on top of her, like I did with Ty.  
"Mmm...," she murmured. She was already wet.  
"Look, Rocky. Let's just stop with all these word games and just have sex. I want you yo eat my pussy and I think you want that to." I said pushing her down onto the bed and tearing off her shirt.  
"Your my slut Rocky, you do as I say. Got it?" I asked and pulled off her skirt.  
We undressed each other. I lay her down and started licking and sucking her vagina. There must be something in their bloodline that makes them so easy to pleasure, I thought.  
She grabbed my hair urging me on.  
"CeCe!" She shrieked, "don't stop! Please god don't stop!"  
I stopped, smirking as she burst into tears. I wasn't a lesbian, I realised. I was a sex crazed whore.  
I sucked on her nipples making them hard as she kept slapping my ass.  
I let her lick me dry and then kicked her off of me.  
"Your a slut Rocky. Get lost" I said.  
She burst into tears again and ran out my room.  
I knew she'd be back for more. Just like her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

I made a big thing of having a shower so if Rocky was anywhere nearby she would know what I meant. I got in a turned the water on full, and turned up the temperature so that the bathroom was steamy. Someone knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" I called though I thought I knew.  
"Me..." Rocky said quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the running water.  
"It thought you'd be back. Come in sexy ass" I replied.  
Rocky walked in with a towel wrapped around her sexy naked body. She locked the door.  
I pulled her into the shower and started to massage her breasts, kissing her neck. I humped her rubbing my other hand on her clit. He moaned and cummed.  
"You like that don't you baby?" I asked innocently.  
"Yes I do!" She cried.  
"Good" I said with a smile. I turned her round and started sucking her nipples.  
"Please CeCe. Let me pleasure you now!" She moaned.  
This is exactly what I hoped for.  
"Go on then" I said like I was privileging her.  
She knelt down and licked my pussy, sucking on my clit.  
I moaned and cried out. I was ashamed. How could I let her pleasure me this easily? I yanked her back up my the hair. We snogged for a bit, groping each other but I started to get bored. How could I make this more exciting for me? Rocky was obviously enjoying herself. She probably wouldn't have sex with me again if I stopped us again now. I shoved her back down to my pussy and yelled at her to lick me dry. She licked her lips and dived in.  
Then I remembered. Last year I had a similar fling with another girl at school. She left her strap on vibrator in the cupboard under the sink. I quickly sprinted out the shower and strapped it on. I heard Rocky whimper from behind the fog of steam. I walked back I to the shower and without warning her, plunged into her asshole.  
She screamed as I pounded her repeatedly. This is what Ty always threatened he'd do to me if I upset him. It doesn't seem that bad when it's you doing it. I flipped Rocky over and penetrated her in her vagina. She cried again. I then had a thought and pushed her away so she was on the tiled floor. I knelt over her.  
"Are you a virgin?" I demanded. I'd didn't even know why this mattered so much to me.  
Rocky nodded and I rolled off her so I was lying there next to her.  
"I think that's enough for today" I said and I walked out without turning off the shower. I wanted a man. Someone who had more experience than one tiny lesbian encounter. I knew just the guy I wanted. Good thing he's been wanting me for a while now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr Jason, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" I asked walking over to my English teacher, leaning over so he could get a good look and my boobs.  
I was wearing a similar outfit to the one I wore with Rocky. He smiled.  
"Finally realised you need a man to please you , not a boy?" He said taking my hand. I smiled and tapped my nose. He lead me to the caretakers office. He locked the door. He unbuttoned my shirt letting my boobs fall out. He took off his shirt and looked at me for a while with a look saying I made a good choice. I started to feel uncomfortable.  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea..." I said trying to open the door. He pulled me back ripping my skirt off.  
"Are you kidding me?! I've been trying to get you to let me fuck you all year!" He cried with excitement. Taking off his pants and boxers.  
I couldn't help but laugh looking at his naked body. He had a. Toned stomach, a six pack and then a little further down was his dick. If you could call it that. It was about four inches long. He glared at me.  
"Size won't matter when your sticking this in your mouth" he said.  
"Well that's not gonna happen" I said pulling my clothes back on. I grabbed the key which was on a lanyard around his neck, and I clocked the door. I shoved him out into the hallway and locked the door again so he couldn't get his clothes. I walked off to my locker just as everyone came out their classrooms for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up shaking. That was the weirdest dream I've ever had! I thought. Sex with Ty, Rocky and my English teacher! I wonder if his dick really is four inches long...  
Never mind, I have to get ready for Shake It Up: Chicago at ten. Or maybe I'll have a doze...


End file.
